


how to save a life

by pulisics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Borussia Dortmund, M/M, Secret Crush, Temporary Character Death, The rest is kind of fluff, inspired by that supernatural episode where dean dies shitton of times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulisics/pseuds/pulisics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which felix keeps reliving the same day until he figures how to stop the death of his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to save a life

The only thing Felix hated more than having to wake up at unholy hours was being woken up at unholy hours by somebody. In his case, that somebody was an annoying, black haired idiot that he called his best friend. Christian was blasting some upbeat music and Felix would probably strangle him if he wasn't so tired. Instead, he let out a loud groan and covered his face with a pillow, mentally cursing the day he choose Christian as his roommate. 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" The other boy whispered softly and took the pillow from Felix, leaving his eyes vulnerable to the strong morning light. When his eyes got used to the light and he was able to see normally again, he saw a lanky boy trying to dance to the same upbeat song and although he wasn't a good dancer himself, Felix had every right to say that Christian was terrible. Just as he was about to say something, Christian slipped and fell, which was enough to make Felix laugh. He was probably the only person that could make Felix laugh before noon. 

"Could you stop laughing at your best friend's pain and give me a hand?" Christian glared at him "We're going to be late for training." He said and pointed towards the alarm clock that clearly read **6:39**. Felix chuckled and got out of his bed, stretching in the process. He was still in his boxers only, but Christian was already used to it. He took Christian's hand and pulled him up against him. Felix quickly backed away and walked towards his closet to take a towel.

"What are you doing with that?"

"I'm going to take a shower?" Felix said awkwardly.

"We have less than 20 minutes to get there and it's a 10 minute drive, you are not taking a shower!" Christian said and Felix rolled his eyes. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and accidentally knocked down the soap. He groaned thinking that it definitely wasn't his day and started brushing his teeth. Of course, Christian shouted at him to hurry up every 30 seconds and Felix was getting more and more annoyed. When he finally came out, the other boy tossed him his training kit and Felix got dressed.

They raced down the stairs and Felix was faster, so he opened the door for Christian and playfully bowed down and pointed to the open door, being a gentleman. Christian walked out and in the middle of walking he turned around and stuck his tongue at Felix. Felix was about to laugh and say something when a car came out of nowhere and collided with Christian. Felix screamed and ran towards his friend's body, throwing himself on the floor next to him and taking Christian's body in his arms. 

"Chris, wake up! You're okay, please, please, wake up!" He was stuttering and shaking, brushing Christian's hair out of his face. "Please wake up..please" His voice cracked and he started crying, leaning his forehead on Christian's. "Don't leave me.."

 

-

 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Felix quickly got up in a sitting position and searched for his friend. He was dancing again and he fell... again. All of this felt like  _déjà vu_. 

"Could you give me a hand?" Christian glared at him playfully and Felix lifted him up with shaky hands.

"Hey, are you okay?" His friend asked him worriedly as Felix gave him a pained smile.

"I just had a bad dream, don't worry about it."

He rushed towards his closet and took out a towel. 

"We have less than 20 minutes to get there and it's a 10 minute drive, you are not taking a shower!"

 _Okay, this has definitely happened before_. Felix pinched himself, making sure that he wasn't dreaming again.

 _Maybe that was some kind of a warning. Maybe all of that was about to happen today_. He flinched at the thought and and quickly got dressed, still not saying a word to the other boy.

After getting ready, he opened the door and Christian ran out, daring Felix to race him.

"NO!" Felix yelled immediately and the black haired boy stopped. "Please don't run." He said desperately. 

"Why? You afraid of losing?" Christian asked playfully, but he saw the pained look on Felix's face.

"Umm, my knee" he started and Christian looked at him, waiting for him to continue "it hurts a little bit." Felix was hoping that his friend would buy the story, and luckily he did. He even offered to carry his training bag. 

 

_"Hurry up, we're going to be late!"_

"It's not my fault that you decided to park this far!" Felix said while rolling his eyes.

"Uh, let's just use this shortcut." Christian said and dragged the other boy into an alley. The blond was feeling skeptical about all of this, but he followed his friend anyway. It was really early in the morning and he doubted that anything bad could happen. That was at least until he saw a group of men pushing each other and fighting. Felix put his hand on Christian's chest to stop him from going any further and he could feel his hearth beating quickly. 

"Can we please just turn around?" Felix begged as he lowered his arm again. Christian nodded, but before the boys had any chance to turn around, a loud sound pierced through the air. It all happened so fast, the men run away, the evil metal thing was dropped onto the floor, at the same time as Christian did.

The black haired boy was now sitting against a wall, holding his bloody hand at the exact place where Felix held his a moment ago. Felix was still paralyzed, looking at his hurt friend trough teary eyes. _Oh God, not this again._

 

_-_

 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Felix wasn't the best person out there. He cursed, he watched porn, he lied, but he definitely didn't deserve the hell he was going through. At this point, he knew it wasn't just a dream. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Christian, dancing as before. By the part of the song he already knew when the other boy was supposed to fall and he quickly got up to catch him. Christian looked at him with wide eyes.

"How did you-?"

"Good reflexes." Felix smiled at him, but it never reached his eyes. He didn't even bother getting a towel because he knew that Christian was going to stop him anyways, so instead he took his clothes and started getting dressed. After he was ready, he told his friend the knee story again so that they wouldn't run down the stairs and he made sure to park closer.

_Everything will be okay this time. Deep breaths Felix, deep breaths._

After getting out of the car, he dragged Christian by his upper arm, making sure that he didn't leave him alone at any time. When they finally reached the dressing room, it was already half empty.

"Hurry up guys, everybody is already out." Their teammate, Julian Weigl said and gave them a smile before exiting the small room. 

"Come on Christian, we're going to be late." Felix said and grabbed his hand. 

"Wait, I think I left something in the shower yesterday. Just a second." The boy said and ran towards the showers. Felix was still sitting on the bench in front of his locker when he heard a loud thud. He ran towards the source of the noise and saw his best friend laying on the floor, his raven hair stained with red. A pool of his own blood was forming around his head and Felix let out a loud scream.

 

-

 

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" _Okay, that's it._

"Christian?" He called with a weak voice. 

"Yes?"

"I'm really not feeling that well today, can we please skip practice and just stay inside watching movies, please?" The blond boy begged. Christian saw the look of fear in his eyes mixed with something else and he sat on the bed next to Felix. 

"Hey, are you okay? You know you can tell me if something is bothering you." Christian smiled softly and Felix really couldn't help it.

"It's just.. I had a really bad dream, a series of them actually, and they felt so real." His voice was getting weaker and weaker towards the end of the sentence and he just gripped his covers tighter. Christian saw how hard it was for Felix to speak about that topic so he didn't want to pry anymore. 

"Can you please stay with me today?" Felix asked shyly and the raven haired boy smiled at him, moved the covers a little bit and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and kissed his cheek.

The action was common and something that both of them were used to, but that didn't stop Felix's cheeks from turning red. With his back against the boy he liked so much and his cheeks still tingly from the kiss, he closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that the boy next to him would be okay. 

 


End file.
